True Care
by blackenrose
Summary: Inuyasha turns Full demon will he kill Kagome or not? Will her love for him be her downfall? xxxx T for some slight swearing, but it is Inuyasha.
1. Please Don't Cry

i do not own inuyasha (sob)

Inuyasha had been a demon for at least three weeks now. He hadn't kill any of the gang yet, but he was after kagome. The others had mange to keep them apart and there followed kagome everywhere. Just incase inuyasha tried to get her. Sometimes inuyasha would show up. He'd fight normaly ending in kagome having several scars all over her body. She was deterring to help him get back to normal at any cost. Kagome had tried many times to get away from sango and Mirko to see inuyasha but there was always there. Kagome was lonely. She couldn't go home for inuyasha would follow her and might hurt her family. All Kaogme wanted was to be with him again. To know he was there taking care of her.

One day when Sango and Mirko was fighting kagome slip away and ran deep into the forest to find the dangerous inuyasha. Onces she was far enough so the others couldn't hear or see her. She started looking for inuyasha. About an hour later she still couldn't find him, then a rusle of leaves above her in the trees and a flash of red. Kagome smile it was inuyasha. She knew he'd would be listening to her. So she sat down in the small clearing that there had come to. With her back to inuyasha.

"you know inuyasha. Its so lonely with out you. I miss you. All the little things you know." she sniffed she waas beginning to cry. " like the way you'd get that irritated look when i told you i was going home. Or the way you'd look at me with that softness in your eyes." inuyasha had jumped down from his hiding place his red eyes glistering over her sitting form. Listening to her. He could smell the salt from her tears. She had been crying at lot resiancy. Was it over him?

"you have the others." his deepen vocis spoke. She jump silty not expecting him to be so close.

" its not the same." she said putting her arms around herself and kept looking at the ground like she had done from the start. Inuyasha hated to admit it to him self but he missed kagome too. That's the only reason he hadn't killed anyone she would know about. It would break her heart.

Kagome flicked all her hair to one side reveling her neck. As she often did now.Inuyasha sat down so kagome was sat in-between his legs, he put his arms around her waist pulling her back to him.

" I'm sorry kagome. I missed you too" he whispered in her ear before kissing her neck. Kagome just smiled and titled her head more, for him. He nuzzle her neck making her giggle and squirm.

"kagome, promise me you won't cry, anymore. You now i hate it when you cry." more like himself then the demon that was in him.

" i promise inuyasha."

"good." he said attacking her neck once more. Making her scream and laugh like she used to. That in until someone came upon them...


	2. The Change

ME AGAIN SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG WRITERS BLOCK AND SCHOOL.

"kagome!" yelled shippo as both of them turned round and stood up. seeing him inuyasha growled turning full demon again.

Inuyasha glared at shippo. Making him cower then run away. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, shot a sexy smirk at Kagome, then chased after him. As soon as he did kagome ran after then. Who knows what inuyasha would do to the small child.

" inuyasha !" she yelled hoping to stop him but inuyasha was moving to fast. She only saw blurs of orange and red.

"inuyasha! si..." before she could finish some how inuyasha had gotten back to her and had pushed her to the ground, covering her mouth. His sharp claws digging in her hip and cheek.

His blood red eyes held anger and hate as there looked deep within the light brown ones of kagomes.

"_don't ever say that word again BITCH. Or it WILL be the last thing you do._" he hissed saddling her.

He took her right arm and held it above her head.

" _now your gona scream for me, bitch." _he growled taking his other hand away from her mouth. And evil glint in his eyes and a sexy smirk on his lips.

He placed the same hand on her stomach and very slowly dug his claws in.

aggressing pain hit kagome as he did this he slowly turned his hand. Scratching. Leving blood trails across kagomes stomach. She didn't want to scream and give him the satisfaction of it.

But the pain. The pain. The fact it is inuyasha who is pining her down and doing this torcher.

She screamed. A pain filled scream.

" _now will you promise not to say THAT word agan?" _he spat licking his bloody fingers

crying kagome nodded her head. _"good , now scream my name." _kagome looked at him. Seeing movement behind him.

Inuyasha punched her for not obeying him straight away. As she spat up blood. A shadow loomed over them.

Smack!

Inuyasha had a large boomerang at the side of his head. Making him fall off kagome, unconscience, as she turned and spat up blood. That had filled her mouth when inuyasha slapped her .

Kagome leaned back and was over come by darkness.


	3. You're Not A Monster

(an; i don't own inuyasha and co. unless there have somehow found there way into my room. Please review!!)

Kagome woke with the feeling of tight bandage and plaster pulling at her skin on her stomach. She looked around and found she was in a dark hurt, it was getting dark out side and everything was in shadow.

There.

Movement at the other side of the hut.

A flash of silver.

Fear hit her, no! she wasn't going to be frighten of him, he never hurt her... On purpus...when he was normal...and not pissed of...yeah never hurt her.

'So damn this fear, i won't be scared of the person i love!' she thought

kagome stood shaky but slowly made her way over to the now groning figer.

The head of which snapped up. On hearing her movements. His ears silhouetted to her against the widow he was sat under.

"kagome?" came a deep whisper that held regret and sadness, his eyes seeing her clearly in the fading light.

"I'm here inuyasha" came a sweet vocis like honey to him. Kagome kneed infront of him. " are you ok?" she asked with childlike innocents but her eyes glistened with tears that she tried disputably to stop from falling.

"keh, cos i am. But are you ?" he asked tenderness in his vocis.

" of corse I'm fine." she said looking into his eyes she saw sadness and anger at his self, In them.

" no your not. I hurt you kagome," he looked away. That's all he's ever dose. Hurt her.

" oh, it'll heal soon and it doesn't hurt. But you could never hurt me." she reach out her hand and took his. His sharp claws scratched her skin with the gentlest touch.

" can't ever touch with out you getting hurt by me" he mumble

" you know That's not true!" she lost it the tears slid down her face. Inuyasha put his hands on her face and wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"kagome..."

" yes inuyasha,"

" i..i...i gotta go." he said standing up not daring to look in her eyes.

" where you going?"

" to be to be with the other mosters." he turned to the door but stopped when he felt a soft hand grab his, he turned to kagome sit sat on the floor.

" your not a monster. Inuyasha." seeing this didn't work as he turn away from her again. She pulled on his hand with more strength then she as ever had.

Which made him not only turn but fall on her.

" what makes you think, that there can have the pleasure of you, while I'm here?" she said when he looked up from her shoulder, both his hands at the side of him holding his weight so he didn't hurt her even more. He smiled down at her.

" you know you broke your promise. Not to cry."

" I'm sorry, i couldn't help it." her scent was over-powering him now. It wasn't as strong when she cried, but being this close it was still strong. Her eyes aside from watery held deep emotions of forgiveness, and...love.

Inuyasha had seen it before in her eyes, love, there only for him. Her eyes didn't have as must of it when she was talking to kouga or that sorry excuse for a male back in her time. No this was his. His love, his kagome.

The next thing there felt were each others lips on there own, soft and sweet. Heaven really is on earth.

inuyasha's lips were smooth and soft as feathers.

Kagome's were sweet as strawberries, and just as delicta.

Inuyasha's tonge lightly traced her bottom lip, she gasps at the feeling. His tong slid into her mouth, stroking hers, and feeling his way around.

When there came up for air there smiled

" i missed you, kagome." he said placing another kiss on her lips

" i missed you too, inuyasha."

remember to review.

Till next time


	4. How She Wants It

Kikyo felt it.

Her soul, well the other half of it was, happy.

This she could not aloud.

This ment inuyasha would be happy, with _her._

the replacement. As kikyo saw her. A child.

Kikyo went to find what made her other half of the soul happy.

She found them, in a naked in-brace. In a field. She stayed down wind in the tree line so no one could recognize her or smell her.

Kikyo could hear the soft moans as the pair would roll over every now and then.

Is this what _she _ would feel like when kikyo drugged inuyasha to be like this. There had never gotten that far.

Kikyo wanted a way out of her duties, a human. Someone to control.

But inuyasha was a free spirt away wanting to be stronger. To perfect the ones he loves. And what would _kagome _do? She loved him as he was, always made him smile some how, and needed protection.

Kikyo looked over at the two now sleeping restfully. A smile on both there faces.

Kikyo would watch them every day. There would wake and act as if nothing had changed. Yet her soul was happy.

Inuyasha couldn't betray her now. He would come to hell and pay. He is supost to be miserable. Why is he with that reincarnation. That brings a smile to his face when ever her name is mentioned?

"inuyasha why are you with her?" kikyo asked the wind one night. As she saw the girl and hanyou in a hotspring together. That is supost to be kikyo. Why is that girl in her place? With him.

Kagome would die, and inuyasha would go to hell with kikyo. That is the way kikyo wants it.

But it will never be, for the day kikyo found kagome alone, to kill her and not care, she found kagome was pegent. To kill kagome in cold blood was no think but an unborn child kikyo could not harm.

Kikyo went away. This was sending her mad. But inuyasha was happy in the end thats all thats matters now.


End file.
